Mobile phones or terminals are evolving into very robust voice and data devices that can provide an ever expanding variety of services for a user. Mobile terminal users often repeat the same or similar activities out of habit. Unfortunately, the user is required to input the same data each time to achieve the same result. This can be tedious to the user because many of the input mechanisms associated with the mobile terminal are small due to the portable nature of the mobile terminal. It can be frustrating to access a relatively small keypad while monitoring a relatively small display.
What is needed is a means by which a mobile terminal can learn and anticipate much of a user's activities on the mobile terminal that result from a recognized pattern of input data.